Life On Earth
by secretwriter4
Summary: 5 months after the 100 landed on Earth. Doesn't follow all of the plot, explained inside. Another 100 have came down from The Ark-including Abby. Bellarke FanFiction. Mountain Men aren't including as the 100 haven't managed to get to Mount Weather, Grounder conflict not as bad as Octavia and Lincoln started a relationship. Better than it sounds, RandR if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke POV.

We'd been on Earth for five months now, and we were on better terms with the grounders mainly because of Octavia and Lincoln's relationship. We stayed off their land and they stayed off ours. It was an unwritten law which we all abided by and breaking it meant one thing. Death. The Ark was still surviving after a breakthrough in their research and they found a way to make their resources stretch a bit farther. 200 people sacrificed their lives to help others after they realised the remaining drop ships they had wouldn't carry everyone to Earth. Another 100 came to Earth and all survived the landing, my mother included. We hadn't resolved our differences but we weren't arguing either. Bellamy and I had also became an unofficial couple. We never announced it to the world and as co-leaders of the 100 we acted professionally and never let our relationship stand in the way of that, but people kind of figured out trying anything with us was off limits. I still fought every decision he made, but he was more willing to save my life rather than think of ways to end it like when we first arrived on Earth. There was a lot of tension between Bellamy and Finn. Raven ended things with Finn not long after coming to Earth as she realised he wasn't happy being with her anymore. He took that as his chance to try to start a relationship with me, but frankly I didn't want to talk to him. Letting me think there was a chance for us to be together after we slept together, yet all the time he had a girlfriend.

It was late, it had been dark outside for hours but I was currently holed up in the med bay attending to some wounds some of the hunting party had acquired whilst out after being attacked by some animals. My mother was currently stitching up the last of Miller's wound after a large cat of some sort had clawed it's way down its chest. He was lucky, the gashes were deep but didn't hit any vital organs. After the rush of the past several hours, exhaustion was finally getting the better of me as I tried to stifle a yawn, however my mom had caught it.

"Go to bed Clarke, I can finish up the last of it down here," she told me. I narrowed my eyes slightly before giving her my coldest look I could muster, turning on my heel and heading for Bellamy's tent. It was cold and I was too worked up to be able to sleep on my own tonight. How could she act like nothing had happened? She killed my father. He was floated because of her and she let Wells take the blame. Then he was murdered in cold blood. How could she live with herself knowing the lives of people she loved, I loved, were on her shoulders? How could she live with herself knowing what she did to my father? To Wells? I could feel my anger rising. Unzipping the tent, I tried to quietly enter but to no avail as Bellamy stirred. He must have saw the anger in my eyes as he got up from where he was lying and came over to me and held me to his chest. It was a simple enough gesture, but it meant everything. To know someone did care, maybe even love me. Did my mother love me? Did she love my father? Too many questions were swirling round in my head, and the lack of sleep didn't help. Was I really doubting that my mom loved me? Of course she does. Then why report my father, Jake Griffin, knowing he would be floated? That she would lose her husband, that I would lose my father. How does she sleep at night? Does she feel guilty? Bellamy lead me over to his makeshift bed and lay down, tugging me with him and holding me to his chest. We lay like that for a while before he leant over me and brought his lips to mine. At first it was just a touch, but it wasn't long before it turned rough and passionate and my clothes ended up in a pile beside his own. He peppered kisses along my jawline. It was evident how tired we both were, me in the med bay and him out with the hunting party from dawn until dark so it didn't go any further. I wouldn't have let it anyway, he had a cut across his stomach which I'd stitched earlier in the night from whatever had attacked them and I didn't want to risk hurting him or causing his stitches to burst open. He shifted slightly then moved over to lie on his back, pulling me into his chest. I tried to be careful so not to hurt him but he didn't seem all that bothered so I snuggled further into him. It wasn't long before we both relaxed, lying in the silence of the night. We were both content with not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company before drifting off into a deep slumber.

Bellamy POV.

I weren't sure how accurate the time was on the watch I'd found, but if it was right it was closing in on 3 o'clock when Clarke entered my tent not long ago. Her posture was stiff, and anger and exhaustion was clear in her eyes as they met mine. I assumed she thought she woke me up as she was hesitant to make her way over to me, probably partly to do with the fact she didn't want to take her anger out on me too. She hadn't woken me, I was restless that night as lots of thoughts occupied my mind. Worry for Clarke as I knew she'd be spending most the night in the med bay with her mom, which was a ticking time bomb ready to go off and the fact we were unable to successfully get to Mount Weather so we had no food or medical supplies and relied heavily on parties going out everyday to find stuff. We were all tired and hungry and it showed, people were snapping and being sharp tongued with each other and I wondered how long it would be until we ended up killing each other. It was the calm before the storm and I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep the peace in camp for much longer. I was also concerned for Octavia. She still hadn't forgiven me for locking up Lincoln and I hoped accepting him into camp would help ease tensions between us, but if anything they were probably at an all time high. I didn't doubt she didn't trust me incase I tried anything with Lincoln but I gave her my word and hoped it was enough.

Quickly, I made my way over to Clarke and pulled her into my chest. She relaxed slightly, but I could still tell thoughts were whizzing round in her mind. If she wanted to talk about it, she would so I never pressed her to tell me what was wrong and instead pulled her into bed with me. We lay in silence for a while before I leaned over and pressed my lips lightly to hers. It was only a touch, asking permission and giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted but she kissed me back. Our clothes quickly ended up on the floor, but something was still occupying her mind and I could tell she didn't want to go any further tonight. It wouldn't be the first time we had sex, but she was clearly tired and not in the mood so I lay her back down beside me. She felt like she wanted to pull away but after realised I wasn't letting up with trying to hold and comfort her, relaxed in my arms and snuggled into my side before drifting off to sleep.

Clarke POV.

Before I'd opened my eyes I knew I'd slept in. The bed beside me was cold and I could see behind my closed lids that the sun was out and it had been for a while. I picked up my clothes and dressed before leaving Bellamy's tent.

"What time do you call this, Slacker?" I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw it belonged to Finn, amusement evident in his eyes. I was still overly exhausted and not in the mood for him today.

"Look Finn, just go and make yourself useful yeah?" He put down the wood he was carrying, probably for the cabins we'd started building(there was no way we'd survive in tents through Winter)and stepped in front of me.

"I saw you leaving Bellamy's tent," his voice was nonchalant like he wasn't bothered by the fact, but his eyes deceived him. I turned to walk in the opposite direction but he grabbed my wrist. "I love you Clarke. Why can't you see I'm better for you than him? He's killed people Clarke, he's slept with how many girls since coming to Earth. You're just another notch on the bedpost. Besides he'd always put Octavia before you, you're second best. It would be different with me, I don't have responsibility. I can make you happy." I wasn't sure whether to be flattered that he said he loved me, or offended by his words. The latter won the battle in my head and I turned around and slapped him across the face. Hard. People around us saw the commotion and a hush fell over camp. Seconds later Bellamy was behind me. Watching. Probably telling Finn with his eyes to leave or he'll kill him. I spoke up before either of them got the chance to say anything.

"How dare you?" I hissed, "you don't know the first thing about me. Or Bellamy. He's killed, so what? He's doing all he can to survive down here on Earth. Just like everyone else. How many people here have killed a grounder? Or an animal? Even you have so don't play that card Finn. You slate him for sleeping around before, yet what's the problem with that? At least he never had a girlfriend when he decided to sleep with other girls. And about Octavia? I'd never make him choose between me and her, I know he'd pick Octavia and that's exactly how it should be. I wouldn't have it any other way. But if you really think THAT low of me that you think I'd ask someone to chose between me and their family then you really don't know me at all." Bellamy reached out to touch me but I shrugged him off and ran out of camp before the tears fell and people saw a vulnerability in me. I had to stay strong for my people. How can I expect them to be strong when one of their leaders shows a sign of weakness?


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke POV.

After leaving camp, I never ventured off too far and found peace sat up in a tree nearby. No one had followed me and I was glad. I briefly registered Bellamy shouting at people to get back to their posts and do their job and felt his eyes trained on me the whole time until I stopped at the tree and he knew I was safe. I spent a couple hours there before I decided I needed to head back and get some food, exhaustion and hunger wasn't a pleasant mix. I felt Bellamy's eyes on me before I'd even got through the gates of camp. He gave me a wary smile, which I returned and walked over to him meeting him in the middle of camp.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I never noticed the change in Bellamy until I thought about it. In one moment he could have murder in his eye and revenge in every thought, protective of his sister with his walls up high giving nothing away, yet in the next a sweet and caring boy who would go out of his way to help somebody in need.

"I'm okay, just tired." I answered him honestly, there was no point in lying when he would just see straight through it. He nodded towards his tent.

"Go get some sleep. I'm just finishing up in one of the cabins then I'll come over."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I headed into his tent and zipped it up. The only clothes I had I wore and they were covered in mud so I removed them and threw a shirt of Bellamy's that was on the floor on and lightly tossed the blanket over me. I fell into a blissful sleep, with the smell of Bellamy-earth, masculinity and something purely him-helping to tug me under.

I dreamt I was back on the Ark. Everything was how I remember it. My father was going to tell everyone we were running out of oxygen. The day he floated I watched it happen. Only this time it was my mother who pushed the button to send my father plummeting to his death. Not Jaha, not the council, my mother.

I woke up with sweat clinging to my forehead and my breathing ragged. I thought back on the dream and compared it to reality. Even though it wasn't my mother that floated my father, she was the reason. She made it happen. How could I forgive someone who took away the life of someone I loved most in this world?

Bellamy POV.

About an hour after Clarke had came back to camp, I'd finished working on one of the cabins for Winter along with Monty and we decided we'd done enough for the day. The sun was beginning to set so I roughly knew it was the evening. Mentally, I made a note to make sure Clarke was awake within the next hour to have some food and so that she wasn't awake all night as I crossed the camp to check on her in my tent. When I entered I couldn't help the small smile on my face. She'd stripped out of her clothes and was wearing my spare shirt. Feeling tired myself I went and lay beside her and shut my eyes. Not long later, Clarke suddenly jerked in her sleep. Immediately I turned to my side to check on her. Sweat plastered her forehead and her skin was clammy. She was twisting and frowned before mumbled something undecipherable in her sleep. She began to calm down so I relaxed myself before it kick started again. Sighing, I tried to shake her and wake her up but to no avail. I guessed she was in a deep slumber and she'd have to ride the dream out and wake up on her own. A couple minutes later she shot up in a sitting position. I called her name and asked if she was okay but it was like she didn't hear me. Too caught up in her thoughts to realise I was here. What did she dream about?

Clarke POV.

After a minute or so of waking up I realised someone was trying to get my attention. Bellamy. I looked at him and couldn't hold it in any longer. I began to cry. What was is that made me crumble underneath his gaze? He cared about me. I knew I could let my guard down around him without him judging me and I didn't have to keep up the facade that I was strong. Maybe I was, but I couldn't be strong all the time. I don't think anyone can. Everyone has a moment of weakness at some point right? He pulled me to him and stroked my hair, murmuring in my ear until I calmed down. Who knew Bellamy Blake of all people could be this kind?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt about the day the council floated my dad. I've had the dream before, numerous times. But each time I had the dream everything was as it happened in reality, me saying goodbye before watching him be floated before my eyes, however it was Wells that pushed the button sending him to his death. Because I always believed it was Wells that was responsible. This time though it was my mothers face I saw, her hand that pushed the button. Does it make me a bad person that I can't forgive her for what she did?"

"No it doesn't. It only makes you human. I can't imagine how hard it must have been to have found that out," he said it truthfully and I was glad there was no pity in his voice. Realising I needed to get up before nightfall to eat I stood up and pulled Bellamy with me. I stood up too quickly however and went dizzy before a wave of nausea hit and I ran across camp, wearing just Bellamy's shirt, to throw up away from prying eyes. Bellamy was beside me in an instant making sure my hair was pulled back and rubbing my back gently. He handed me some water and I greedily accepted.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Just stood up too quickly don't stress it was nothing," I smiled before heading to the campfire for my rations. I weren't wearing much but most of camp saw me bolt across anyway before vomiting so I figured it didn't really make a difference. I crashed on the floor by Octavia and Lincoln and was bombarded with questions by Octavia, amusement in her eyes as she jokingly questioned me.

"You and my brother huh?"

"Yeah.. Me and Bellamy. I guess."

"You like him?" She winked before she continued. "He likes you you know. He won't admit it but he does."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously, cursing myself immediately for taking the bait Octavia threw my way. Since landing on Earth we'd become really good friends and she often helped out at the med bay, she knew pretty much everything I did after watching me tend to people's injuries, so we split the shifts between us and my mom.

"Three reasons. He never lets you out his sight and would bend over backwards for you. He looks set to kill Finn for trying to make a move on you all the time. And he's not breathing down my neck so much now he has someone else to worry about."

"I'm glad I could be of help to you," I joked. "So what do I get in return for keeping your brother occupied enough so that he doesn't annoy you?"

"You get the joy of spending more time with him."

"That sounds fair," I laughed.

"But on a serious note. Being with you has helped him. He's not harsh on people and don't go around trying to kill everyone."

"He knows I'll kill him if he does, and no one wants a girl to kick their ass right? Especially Bellamy. And I'm pretty sure it would sting more if it was me that did it to him." We all laughed and finished off eating before most of the camp went to sleep. I headed to the med bay first to check on the couple of patients but everything seemed fine so I headed off to sleep myself.

I woke up in the night after hearing a loud horn. It was a noise from the grounders camp that briefly reached ours which only meant one thing. Acid fog. I tumbled from my makeshift bed and made sure everyone in the surrounding tents was up. It was chaos. There was an 8 year old boy in one of the tents, scared from all the commotion huddled in the corner to keep warm. I was running out of time. I tore into his tent as fast as I could and pulled him up with me but he tried to resist. Great Clarke, you scared him. Any moment now we're going to die and we can't outrun the fog.

"Princess!" Bellamy called from behind me. "Get to the drop ship. NOW!" He was angry at me yet again for putting others before my own safety, and proceeded to half drag me, half carry me in the direction of the drop ship.

"No Bell! There's a boy in there. About 8, he's terrified in there. He won't move. I have to go back for him!"

He stared at me incredulous before running a hand down his face. We both knew it would be near impossible to make it in time. He pushed me further across camp. "Go. I'll get the boy."

I watched him turn and go back before running to the drop ship. They were about to shut the doors. "No!" I yelled. "There's at least two people still out there. We have to wait!"

"There's no time Clarke, we can see the smoke approaching we can't risk getting it inside here." Octavia spoke up.

I turned to face her. "Bellamy and an 8 year old boy are out there. We are NOT shutting the doors. Anyone who does I'll kill myself." I looked around everyone huddled in the med bay to make my threat known before speaking up again. "Everyone out of the med bay, up the ladders into the second floor. Now!" They all scrambled to move. The fog was oh so close.

"My brothers out there?" I merely nodded.

"We're risking all our lives here. We have to shut the doors now," Miller told me. "Bellamy would want that. To save you both. He wouldn't want to put your lives in danger."

"No!" Miller didn't listen and went to anyway when I saw Bellamy carrying the boy over his arms with his blanket around him emerge from around the corner.

"Shut the doors!" He yelled. Miller shut them as soon as he entered and dropped the boy on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Next time you want to play Doctor but risk more lives than you're saving, keep me out of it." He snapped, his voice low.

"Bellamy! Let me explain!" It was too late he'd already walked up the ladder further up the drop ship. Sighing in frustration I turned to the boy. I asked him simple questions. What's your name? How old are you? Are you hurt? The only answers I got were off the few people still in the med bay. His name was Sam and he's 8 years old. Both his parents were floated and he had no one else. I needed to take him under my wing, if not find someone who cared enough to. This boy was terrified and alone.

After the fog came a storm. I'm not sure how long we'd been cramped into the drop ship. Three hours maybe? I looked across to where Bellamy was sat. Anger, worry and tiredness was written on his face. Mainly anger. He refused to make eye contact with me. Not able to take the tension anymore I stood up and walked over sleeping bodies over to him.

"I'm sorry you know Bell. I didn't want you to risk your life. I had it covered." He looked up at me, glaring.

"You had it covered? The boy wouldn't move Clarke! You would have died trying to save a lost cause Princess."

"He's not a lost cause. He's just scared. Bellamy please. I don't want to fight with you." He continued sat where he was. I bent down in front of him and pulled his lips to mine. He tried to pull back but I refused to and after a while he kissed me back. He lifted me by my waist and I straddled his hips whilst he stretched his legs out in front of him. We broke apart for air.

"Am I forgiven?" I almost batted my eyelashes. Almost.

"No. Definitely not. But that's a start, you've a lot of making up to do," and he bent down to kiss me once more. I smiled into the kiss and pulled his chest closer to mine. I almost forgot we were surrounded by lots of people until a teenage boy shouted, "that's gross! You're putting me off my berries!" To which people replied to a round of wolf whistles. I pulled away and turn around, leaning my back against Bellamy's chest who was shouting at people to keep their noses out, only half serious. I could hear the amusement in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke POV.

When I woke up I was still on the drop ship. Looking around I saw few blankets scattered around and most people were freezing. Myself included. I'd fallen asleep sitting up leaning against Bellamy and I nudged him with my elbow to wake him up. I had no idea of the time but I didn't really care. We needed to get to Mount Weather and we needed to leave now.

"What time is it?" He grumbled.

"No idea but we're leaving for Mount Weather. Come on," I tried to get up but he held on to me tighter.

"Do you have a death wish? It's not safe out there Clarke. We have no idea what we're up against."

"We can't sit here freezing and starving when there are supplies out there that can help us." I gestured around the room to emphasise my point, most people were turning blue with cold and the thin blankets were doing very little to ward off the cold.

"You're right. We need to do something, but going to Mount Weather isn't an option."

"It's our only option."

Later in the afternoon me and Raven went out to gather some water from the stream and any berries, nuts etc that we could as rations were low, especially with Winter coming up. On the way back we saw an animal looking something like a small bear so we quietly took a detour before looping round the back of camp and round to the front to come through the gates, however we came across another hidden shelter. We'd come across many along the way, but not many had been that great. A few medical supplies and a couple blankets but otherwise stuffed with out of date food and bugs. We struggled to tug the door open, but we realised we needed to get it open and hunt through it, you never know we could have hit the jackpot and not have to go to Mount Weather and risk our lives after all. Leaving Raven tucking into some food, I returned to camp and came back 10 minutes later with Bellamy in tow. A few minutes later, the three of us dropped to the bottom of the shelter and found a torch. Minimal light was better than none. Looking around we quickly found this shelter to be like the rest of them. I pulled a map out of my backpack and proceeded to mark this as another spot on it.

"Holy shit," Raven whispered. I stuffed the map back into my bag and walked over to her and Bellamy.

"What is it?" I asked. Raven showed me the contents of the box she'd found. Electrical goods. A radio, three mobile phones and a walkie-talkie set. They looked battered and beyond broken.

"Are they any good?" Bellamy asked.

"Not sure, some of it might be useful for contacting the Ark if I can hook them up to their satellites." We made our way back to camp, keeping our find to ourselves telling everyone who knew there was nothing in there. Raven headed straight to the drop ship to see if anything could be salvaged. An hour later she emerged and came to Bellamy's tent to find us.

"You want the good or bad news first ?" She asked. Me and Bellamy exchanged a nervous glance before Raven continued. "Good news is the radio works. Bad news is the phones are beyond repair and the radio's a normal radio as in listening to music off it. There's more. We're not alone down here."

"We already knew that," Bellamy fired off quickly, apparently pissed off that all we got out of all the trouble was a few songs to play.

"I don't mean Grounders." I straightened up and tensed. What did she mean? More people survived all them years ago? It couldn't be possible. It wasn't possible. Radiation would have killed them. But the Grounders managed to survive, it is possible.

"I tried to connect to the Ark's signal to get the devices to work. There was another signal so I looked into it. It was still working and based 20-30 miles away from here going North East." Me and Bellamy stared at each other. "What is it?" Raven pressed.

"Mount Weather," I cleared my throat. "Mount Weather is around 20-30 miles from here, North East. That's where all our supplies are to survive Winter. We can't go though, not now. We have no idea what we're up against. We don't know how many of them there are, they're obviously more advanced than us-they've survived living down here and they seem just as technologically advanced, if not more than the Ark. They must know we're here. Why haven't they done anything about us?" Many questions swirled in my mind but I only voiced a few. This couldn't be happening. Bellamy and Raven exchanged conversation before I briefly recalled her leaving the tent mumbling something I don't really remember. Bellamy knew what was going on in my mind and stood behind me. He kissed along my neck and kept his arms placed on my shoulders. He began to massage them and I felt some of the tension leave. I relaxed into his grip and moaned softly. Turning around slowly, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It quickly turned more passionate and our clothes in a pile on the floor before we spent yet another lust filled night together. I briefly remembered wondering if Bellamy loved me but quickly dismissed the thought. I slept until nightfall, and for the first time since coming to Earth it wasn't full of broken sleep, nightmares or a plagued mind.

Me and Bellamy were lounging in his tent talking about nothing in particular when we heard the faint noise of music. We quickly dismissed it until a few minutes later when we heard a group of teenagers singing at the tops of their voices. Raven must have gave them the radio. We vacated the tent and headed to the heart of camp where people were sat around the fire singing as loud as they could, the music barely audible above them. How is everyone so calm? We're all about to starve to death. Either that or the cold will kill us. Morale's high I guess. Bellamy pulled me down beside him and before long I'd rolled my eyes and joined everyone in singing. We may aswell enjoy one night before we try and solve this car crash of a situation in the morning.


End file.
